legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost World
The Ghost World is a realm located within the 15 Realms. It serves as a place where ghosts who lived lives of importance in the human realms (like kings and Elemental Masters) can live in peace, in a sort of "second life." Those who inhabit the Ghost World do not retain memories from their past life, and if they are to ever find out their previous identity in the human realms, they revert to their original forms. Geography The Ghost World is a relatively small realm, with black mountain ranges that stretch across the earth. The ground is scattered with black stones and grass that is grimy and wet in texture. Due to all of it's inhabitants being dead, there are virtually no bodies of water throughout the whole realm. In addition to the three main cities that the Ghosts live, and the enormous Palace of the Dead, there are four shrines hidden in the realm that hold the ever coveted Jade Blades, sacred weapons passed down through the ghost royal family. Each shrine is protected by an autonomous Guardian. Notable Locations * Black Mountains * Palace of the Dead ** City of Sticks * PhanTown * City of Spirits * GeisTown * Jade Shrines ** Shrine of the North ** Shrine of the South ** Shrine of the East ** Shrine of the West * Prison History Creation The Ghost World was created along the same time as the other 15 Realms, and due to it being created simultaneously with the Sacred Realm, the two are considered "Sister Realms." The first inhabitants of the Ghost World created the Palace of the Dead, and established the House of Gustuf. From then on, new arrivals to the realm would be assigned a purpose, and a new life in the realm. Recent History The Light Knight During the time of the Hero of Courage, the Elemental Master of Energy perished in battle. His soul was sent to the Ghost World, and he was assigned a new name and purpose, becoming Llide Phan, Prince of the Ghost World and Master of Wind. Llide became the prince, and was seated at the hand of the King. With the two of them at the seat of the throne, the Ghost World was at peace. A little bit of time later, Tom Phan died protecting an old antic shop, and his spirit was sent to the Ghost World. He was assigned the name Morro Phan, and he was Llide's younger brother. Even though Morro was heroic in his past life, as Morro he became a nuisance to the royal family. He attacked Llide and cursed him so his face was unrecognizable, and he somehow managed to escape the Ghost World with a small following of ghosts he had cursed. He entered Ogaji wanting to have a realm all to himself; he set out to find the Staff of Wishes and made it his goal to blacken Ogaji with the powers of the ghosts, and have it become the second Ghost World. Llide entered Ogaji as well, and found it had already been blackened by a terrible foe to the land known as Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. Llide found the protectors of this world, Team Waters, under Bamos' control, and he agreed to help them destroy Bamos for good. Together they assembled the Elemental Blades, and took back control of the Realm, dampening Bamos' power, and freeing the realm of his curse. With Bamos gone, Morro was still roaming the realm collecting information and resources to destroy it. Llide told the Ninja that he needed their help now. He told them of the blight of Morro, and the others agreed to help. Llide briefly returned to the Ghost World to gather an army to aid the Ninja, but he was caught by Morro. In Llide's absence, Morro killed the King of the Ghost World and assumed himself as their new leader. Morro ordered Llide's arrest, and he was sent to their most heavily guarded prison. The Ninja in Ogaji meanwhile had their own problems to deal with, including the uncovering of an Elemental Master with powers unseen before. After weeks of being imprisoned, Llide found a way to communicate with the Ninja and told them he was in danger. They needed to break him out of prison, and prevent Morro from returning to Ogaji. The Ninja split up, and half the team journeyed to the Ghost World to free Llide while the others stayed behind to stop Morro should he return. The Ninja who journeyed to the Ghost World freed Llide, and in the process found out that Ghosts can't be harmed by using any normal weapons or powers. The only thing that could touch a ghost was the Jade Blades that lay protected throughout the shrines of the Ghost World. Llide and the others journeyed to the four Shrines and retrieved the Jade Blades being protected by Guardians, and they returned home. When they got home they realized that Morro's plan was already in motion. He had sent one of the Guardians over to Ogaji, and it was wrecking havoc on the Ninja at their base. Llide and the others apprehended the foe and defeated him, but Morro was already on his way to find the Staff of Wishes. The Ninja together found Morro at the Temple of Time stealing the staff, and he made his wish. Llide took hold of Morro and stripped the staff away from him. He wished the staff for Morro's wish to be reversed, and for him to be locked away in a vault deep below the surface of the Ghost World. With Morro banished, his cursed minions returned to their human forms, and Llide's face returned to it's normal stature. Llide thanked the Ninja and claimed his title as the new King of the Ghost World and said that if the Ninja ever needed help, to call him. Llide left Ogaji and returned to his home to rule from the Palace of the Dead and keep a close watch of his brother. Chronicles of G Some time after helping the Ninja in Ogaji, Llide began to notice Morro's strength returning, and that he may soon break away from his seal in the vaults below the Palace. Worried, he called for the Ninja in Ogaji, but by this time their team had been disbanded, and the only one remaining was G. Llide informed G that Morro was getting stronger the longer he was contained in his cell, and if he was to ever break out, they needed G’s help to put him back. G agreed on this mission, and went to guarding Morro's cell. Eventually, Morro broke out and G hunted him down, and put a stop to his revenge plot. Morro had the inability to be defeated however, and time after time G (with the help of Llide) continuously had to defeat him. There came a point where the none stop power that Morro possessed was too much for G and Llide to handle, so they went in search of the Staff of Wishes. Morro had used this staff before when he quarreled with the Ninja, and G saw it fitting to use it to bring him to his demise. G and Llide retrieved the Staff of Wishes, and wished for Morro's power to be matched. . . the wish was interpreted by the staff slightly different than they had hoped, and Morro was split in two. Now there were two of him, one of the two was exactly like the original, but the second one was good. The spirit of the man who died, and what he became was split. The good half was Morro Phan, and he was a cursed elemental master in his life, but now he was a ghost with no powers (like Llide.) The evil half became known as Phanto, and he was just as powerful and angry as before. Morro joined G and Llide in their fight against Phanto, and defeated him. After the defeat of the evil Ghost Prince, Morro, G, and Llide came together as a team to protect the Ghost World and Ogaji from future threats below the Hero of Light. Last Light Team Phantom took base in the Ghost World where Llide would rule with his friends by his side. Together they would eventually be called back to Ogaji to help stop a menace known as Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows. Llide left his post in the Ghost World, not knowing he would never return... During his time in Ogaji, he (like Morro) was split in two. One half being the person he was before death, and the other was after. Llide was now face-to-face with his human form... Junior, the Master of Energy. With Team Phantom now stronger than ever, they went after Serces, but G was captured and turned to their side. Junior, Llide, and Morro were killed immediately after, and the souls of Junior and Llide were sent to the Sacred Realm. Now, the Ghost World was without a King, and a new one was elected. Following Milo's Adventures After Milo's Adventures, the history of the Ghost World is unknown except that they are in an era of peace. Trivia * The Ghost World shares similarities with the Cursed Realm, but the ghosts in the Ghost World are allowed to leave when they please, and are not there as punishment of any kind. * Two Elemental Masters originate from this realm, being the Masters of Wind and Energy. Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:The Light Knight